The present invention relates generally to a comforter and its covers, and in particular to an improved structure for a 4-in-1 comforter assembly.
It is known that when a conventional comforter is packed into a bag-typed cover, the result may be an unevenness of the comforter in the cover. Further, it is also an undesirable experience that the comforter is pulled out of and put into the cover when replacing the cover. Furthermore, a conventional cover often accumulates cotton fibers therein that are difficult to remove, and after the cover is washed, drying can take a long time.
Comforter covers are one of the best home textiles and their beautiful patterns are good for brightening a bedroom or changing the ambience. Also, a comforter with its covers is one of the most common personal commodities. New-tech cloth aimed at improving human health is continuously being developed, and it will be beneficial for people if the new-tech cloth is well utilized.
There is a need for an improved structure for a 4-in-1 comforter assembly, preferably one allowing the top cover for the comforter to be readily replaced with a top cover having an aesthetic pattern, for example an Indian-weave pattern. Further there is a need for a comforter assembly that enables ready replacement of the comforter with a comforter having a different fill material, down or a wool blanket, for example. Further there is a need for a comforter assembly in which the bottom cover is readily replaced, for example with a cover finished by a special process such as anti-mycotoxin or anti-bacterial.
The present invention provides such a comforter assembly.
The present invention provides an improved structure for a 4-in-1 comforter assembly comprising a top cover, a comforter, a frame cover, a bottom cover and fastening means, whereby the fastening means are used to connect the top cover, the comforter, the frame cover and the bottom cover together.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved structure for 4-in-1 comforter assembly is constructed such that:
a top cover in rectangular form includes four slots arranged respectively in four corners thereof;
a comforter in rectangular form includes four outward loops, the outward loops being arranged respectively at both ends of each of two longitudinal sides of the comforter;
a frame cover in a hollow, rectangular form having a C-shaped cross-section of an inward concave includes an outer edge and two inner edges, the outer edge being provided with four through holes and four inward loops, the through holes being arranged respectively at both ends of each of two longitudinal sides of the frame cover, each of the inward loops being provided respectively across one of the through holes in the concave of the frame cover, and each of the inner edges of the frame cover being provided with tube-shaped and flat extensions having slots;
a bottom cover in rectangular form includes four outward loops and four fasteners, the outward loops being arranged respectively at both ends of each of two longitudinal sides of the bottom cover, and each of the fasteners being provided correspondingly adjacent to one of the outward loops; and
the fastening means includes four fastening elements;
whereby the comforter is edged by the frame cover and laid on the bottom cover, each side of the top cover is inserted between the tube-shaped extension and the flat extension of one of the inner edges of the frame cover, and the upper portion including the two outward loops, of the bottom cover and the lower portion including the other two outward loops, of the bottom cover are folded up respectively against the upper and lower portions of the frame cover such that one end of each of the fastening elements is used correspondingly to hold one of the outward loops of the comforter, one of the inner loops of the frame cover, and one of the outward loops and one of the fasteners of the bottom cover together, and the other end of each of the fastening elements is used correspondingly to hold one of the slots of the top cover and the slots included in the tube-shaped and flat extensions of the frame cover.
The bottom cover includes two first connecting sections each located substantially between the two fasteners on one of two longitudinal sides of the bottom cover, and the frame cover includes two second connecting sections each located substantially on the outer edge between the two through holes on one of two longitudinal sides of the frame cover such that each of the first connecting sections is attached correspondingly to one of the second connecting sections.
The top cover includes a plurality of first holes located along the circumference thereof, and the frame cover includes a plurality of second holes arranged in the tube-shaped and flat extensions of each of the inner edges thereof such that each of the first holes and at least one of the second holes corresponding thereto are held together by one of fastening parts.
Each of the fastening elements includes a solid attaching portion at one end and a hollow attaching portion at the other end, the hollow attaching portion including a tongue having a female button such that the female button can be fixed correspondingly to a male button arranged in an intermediate portion of each of the fastening elements.
Additionally, in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an improved structure for 4-in-1 comforter assembly is constructed by that
a top cover in rectangular form includes a plurality of first holes arranged along each of two longitudinal sides thereof;
a frame cover in hollow, rectangular form and with a C-shaped cross-section of an inward concave includes an outer edge and two inner edges, the outer edge being provided with a flat extension on each of two longitudinal sides thereof, having a plurality of second holes corresponding respectively to a plurality of third holes located on the area adjacent to the flat extension;
a bottom cover in rectangular form includes four outward loops, four fasteners and a plurality of fourth holes, the outward loops being arranged respectively at both ends of each of two longitudinal sides of the bottom cover, each of the fasteners being provided correspondingly adjacent to one of the outward loops, and the fourth holes being provided between the two fasteners on each of two longitudinal sides of the bottom cover; and
the fastening means includes a plurality of fastening parts linked by two strings respectively in two series;
whereby a comforter is edged by the frame cover, laid on the bottom cover, and covered atop by the top cover such that one of the first holes, one of the second holes, one of the third holes and one of the fourth holes correspondingly to each other are fastened by one of the fastening parts, and the upper portion including the two outward loops, of the bottom cover and the lower portion including the other two outward loops, of the bottom cover are folded up respectively against the upper and lower portions of the frame cover such that each of the outward loops is secured correspondingly by one of the fasteners.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.